


Faceless

by Pestdoktor



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestdoktor/pseuds/Pestdoktor
Summary: Marcus doesn't know if he's allowed to invite a stranger to DedSec's space again - but in this special case of emergency he doesn't hesitate to drag an injured man with him to their hideout.





	Faceless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys =) I don't even know what I did here, but this idea popped up inside my mind while I did the grocery shopping. Hope you enjoy it none the less - English is not my first language and I think I will do better with some practise, so tell me what you think I can improve =D

'Hang in there, man!' Marcus was panting as he dragged a slightly sunk down and somewhat lifeless body through the doors to the DedSec main Hackerspace.

  
'Guys!' he called out before he was even noticed closing the door 'We have a visitor!'

  
There was silence other than the steady rhythm of supposedly Josh's fingers on his laptop's keyboard and Marcus didn't waste any time explaining.

  
This was serious. He had been on their way to a mission that had seemed really easy at first but turned out to be much more complicated. Marcus' retreat to the hideout was maybe even considered as defeat, but he did not care.

  
He hurried to the couch with his companion and managed to get the saggy frame onto the cushions. 'You'll be alright, man. I've got you!' he said softly and turned to seek any evidence of any other DedSec member around.

  
It had been a tough one. Marcus wasn't surprised to find these halls empty and while he searched for the nearest first aid kit, his mind wouldn't stop spinning about everything that happened or might have been going on.

  
While he had still been miles away from home, his radio that gave him access to the channel had been damaged shortly after they lost connection to Wrench. And wherever this annoying fucker was right now, Marcus hoped - and even prayed - for him to be safe and to return soon.

  
It didn't matter if he did it or if he just came back, as long as Wrench was ok. But before he could go out and get him, he had to take care of this bleeding and unconcious guy first.

  
'Marcus!' he startled by the sound of Sitara's harsh voice and turned to meet her face 'What on earth are you thinking? It's neither the time nor the space for guests here. Look, we are in serious trouble right now!'

  
With a sigh Marcus dropped the first aid kit onto his lap and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath 'I know. And I'm sorry... I know, but I couldn't just leave him there! He needs our help, it's kind of-- an emergency?'

  
'You and your shitty kind heart, Marcus! An emergency, yes! So get your sorry ass out of here and hurry to get Wrench back! I think you need to worry about friends first than about complete strangers!'  
The look in her eyes was stern and her expression showed no signs of mercy.

  
'Look, Sitara-- it's-' he started again but the girl cut him off

  
'I don't care, Marcus!'

  
'Yo, instead of bossing me around, what about you go looking for Wrench?' Marcus suddenly got somewhat angry and his fingers clenched around the first aid kit.

  
'Stop it!' Ray exclaimed and stepped in between them 'So if I get the situation right, you prefer arguing over values instead of doing what has to be done? I'll go get Wrench back while you cry, ok?'

  
They both calmed down for a moment and avoided looking into each other's eyes. Ray shook his head with a sigh and moved away. For some seconds the only sound filling the room was the heavy breathing of that guy lying on the couch.

  
Marcus slightly flinched on the sound of Ray's voice who was almost already out of the door 'Got it, Josh? Back me up on this. I'll be right back!'

  
Sitara said nothing, she just stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Marcus ignored her staring eyes on him while he opened the first aid kit to finally take care of the injured person, wondering why he got himself into this situation. What was the greater good of this one? He almost regret doing it but now it was too late.

  
'It's alright, buddy' Marcus spoke softly to the guy, wiping his blood stained forehead with disinfectant. He furrowed his brows in pain and a small gasp escaped his thin pale lips.

  
As Josh came over with his laptop inside his arms and sat down on the nearest table, Sitara finally managed to relax a bit. 'I hope he's gonna be alright' she said, a bit softer than before.

  
'Sure he will be' whispered Marcus and continued what he was doing.

Josh didn't say a word but simply his presence alone seemed to calm Sitara down as she stood beside him, looking over his shoulders onto the screen.

  
'Connection is working again' Josh finally said 'Seems like Wrench turned his radio off'

  
Sitara shot Marcus a glance 'Or it's been damaged?'

  
'I don't think so' Josh tapped his fingers lightly on the desk while staring at the screen.

  
Marcus lowered his head while trying to focus again on first aid. It didn't look as bad as he presumed it was. A lot of blood on the pale face, yes. A slightly deeper cut on his forehead, maybe his nose was broken as well. But maybe overall it had been more of a shock than a really serious injury.

  
'It would show if it was broken. I'm trying to get any connection or at least the location', while one hand was still connected to the keyboard, Josh had started clenching and opening his fist in a steady rhythm.  
Sitara sighed an turned back to Marcus. Ray was on it, right? She didn't have to worry that much. After all, Josh would surely be able to find out his location.

  
While Marcus was still cleaning up most of the blood, Sitara sat down onto the backrest looking over that stranger. He didn't seem like a real threat in his current state but who would know?

  
His scrawny frame was clothed in plain jeans and a dark hoodie with way too long sleeves that even ended up covering most of his hands. He still had his eyes closed and to Sitara he really looked quite damaged with that severely bruised left eye and the open wound that was still leaking blood underneath the dirty blonde fringes of his hair.

  
'What happened, Marcus?' she asked softly.

  
'Well, he helped me out of that shit!' Marcus said 'I don't know why but he ended up taking everything while distracting those bastards so I could find some occasion to shoot them down.'

  
'Did anyone notice?' Sitara asked.

  
'Nope' Marcus said 'It was suspiciously quiet, but I thought I would take him with me. He couldn't even walk and then somewhat passed out long before we got here!'

  
Sitara sighed. Marcus finished his work and put everything back into the kit, pulling the zipper close and smiling softly 'He will be alright'

  
Josh let out a strangled snort, suddenly stopping all of his movements and Marcus coughed slightly. Sitara turned 'What is it, Josh? You need help?'

  
'No' he simply said, closing his laptop and shaking his head in what seemed disbelief.

  
'What happened?' Sitara was deeply worried and stood up. But before she could even make the first step in Josh's direction, the stranger's body shifted lightly and his face contracted in sheer agony.

  
By the noises he started to make it seemed like was choking, but Marcus surprisingly didn't do anything, he just buried his face into his palm, his shoulders shaking awkwardly.

  
'We should get Ray back' Josh said without any expression on his face as he turned 'That's not nice, Marcus!'

 

'Hey, took you long enough!' Marcus said in defense with a smirk on his face.

  
'But you're playing with other people's feelings!' Josh said, but he also couldn't fight the relieved smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

  
The stranger's body shook violently and even if he looked so weak and fragile in that state, the choking noises became something very similar to violently stifled laughter.

  
'Not my idea!' Marcus said in defense.

  
Sitara felt like blowing up in anger and worries by the way her friends - and this strange guy - were acting. She just didn't understand anything, what was even going on? Her whole body was tense but her irritation was mostly visible as she snapped

  
'Ok can anybody please tell me what's so funny all of a sudden? I thought we had this emergency thing going on?'

  
Marcus couldn't stop smiling in amusement 'Let's call Ray. Stage play rehearsal's over!'

  
The suppressed laughter of the guy lying on the couch really became hard coughing and as some driplets of blood seeped out of his nose again, Marcus grabbed his arm supportingly, but in an angle that freed his hands from the ends of the sleeves to reveal badly done tattoos.

  
'Get some rest, ok? I'll sort things out' Marcus said softly and spread the warm fabric of his own jacket over the body of this man who was smiling now in what seemed to be mixing up feeling exhausted and content.

  
'Assholes' Sitara simply said, looking away in embarrasment 'I wasn't prepared for this shit!'

  
'As I said, it's not a nice thing to do' Josh said, rocking back and forth slightly on his chair 'But it could have turned out worse'

  
Marcus smiled 'I wasn't planning for you to be that worried! This whole thing with Ray was not intented.'

  
'Like--' the stranger coughed after the first word, coughed again and managed to get out a whole sentence 'Like there would have been any better thing to do after M had to witness the sight of pure e-e-evil!'

  
'Fuck you, ok?' Sitara managed to smile, then ripping a familiar piece of leather, spikes and high technology out of Marcus' grip and tossing it onto the weakly giggling guy who hid his face inside the cushions.

  
'Now get that fucking mask back on before I punch your face again. And this time you won't be alright soon!'


End file.
